The present invention relates to a disorder known as pseudofolliculitis barbae and, more particularly, to a product in the nature of a topical preparation and a method for the treatment and prevention of psuedofolliculitis barbae.
Pseudofolliculitis barbae is the clinical name given to the condition commonly known as "razor bumps". Generally, this condition describes the ingrowth of emerged facial hairs back into the skin at a location currently adjacent to the follicle from which the hair has emerged. This penetration back into the skin causes an antigenic foreign body reaction at the point of re-penetration, resulting in lesions consisting of firm papules and pustules in which the ingrown hair can become buried. Further, infections can become super imposed upon this basic state, augmenting the inflammatory reaction. Resultingly, further shaving becomes difficult and painful.
From the point of view of physiomechanics, pseudofolliculitis barbae is caused by strongly curved facial hairs. For this reason, the condition tends to have a greater incidence in males of the Negro race. These curved facial hairs emerge closely parallel to the skin and, owing to their curvature, are mechanically biased toward re-entry into the skin. Because of their initial emergence so close to the skin surface, these hairs often are not closely cut, at their point of emergence during shaving. In practice, shaving operates to aggravate the condition because shaving serves to obliquely cut the biased hair, above the skin surface, leaving a relatively sharp point at the tips which facilitates skin penetration. As such, the act of shaving is at least a partial cause of the condition itself.
Between one shave and the next, the point or tip of the skin ingrows into the skin, bringing about the reaction and conditions set forth above.
Those suggestions which exist for dealing with the condition of psuedofolliculitis barbae involve both treatment and prevention. In terms of treatment, it is necessary to bathe any lesions and associated secondary infections, and for this reason various therapeutic agents and antibiotics have been suggested. The effects of the condition can then be held in check. Abstinence from shaving is generally then necessary because continued growth of the curved facial hair will eventually result in a spring-like action which will pull the ingrown tip out of the skin.
However, as may be appreciated, total abstinence from shaving is not, for the most part a practical solution to the problem.
Prevention of pseudofolliculitis barbae has proven difficult. In theory, frequent shaving which cuts emerging facial hairs exactly at the skin surface would eliminate the condition by regularly removing the hairs before they have an opportunity to grow and re-enter the skin. The difficulty therein is that cutting of facial hairs precisely at skin level is difficult and frequent shaving will bring with it the condition of sharp hair ends which might actually hasten the onset of the condition. Some efforts to cut facial hair at the skin level have involved the stretching of the skin, which actually results in the cutting of the hairs below the skin level. This can result in an intra-follicular ingrown hair in which the sharp tip curved hair, instead of emerging from the follicle, penetrates the follicular wall and bring about the same or similar foreign body reaction as would occur when a hair normally emerges from the follicle but then re-enters the skin.
The use of depilatory compositions has been suggested for the prevention of pseudofolliculitis barbae. For some, this can be effective in achieving the non-cutting removal of the hairs before they can re-enter the skin. However, for others, the depilatory itself can become an irritant.
Also suggested have been compositions which soften the facial hair to inhibit their inability to penetrate the skin. However, most of these compositions bring about skin irritations or other dermatologist side effects when used with a frequency required to ensure prevention of the condition.
Prior art known to the inventors concerning the subject of pseudofolliculitis barbae includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,981,681; 4,228,163; 4,525,344; and 4,775,530. None of these references teach or suggest a topical solution of the combination of acetylsalicylic acid, corn starch, isopropyl alcohol and aloe vera.
Also known to the inventors herein is U.S. Pat. No. 4,219,548 (1980) to Reller, entitled Topical Anti-Inflammatory Composition; U.S. Pat. No. 4,364,940 (1982) to Neiss, entitled Compositions for Treating Acne; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,665,063 (1987) to Bar-Shalom, entitled Method of Treating Acne. Each of these references deal with the use, in one form or another, of acetylsalicylic acid; however, therein, the dermatological condition of concern is that of acne. Acne, may be appreciated, differs materially from pseudofolliculitis barbae. More particularly, acne is an inflammatory process involving the sebaceous or oil glands of the skin and, most notably, the skin of the face. Whereas pseudofolliculitis barbae has nothing to do with the sebaceous glands. Rather, pseudofolliculitis barbae results from, as has been noted above, the ingrowth of emerged facial hair back into the skin, adjacent to the follicle from which the hair has emerged. Accordingly, the respective uses which have been, in the prior art of acetylsalicylic acid, suggested with respect to the treatment of acne, are not applicable to the use of acetylsalicylic acid in the invention set forth herewith.
While said U.S. Pat. No. 4,665,063 to Bar-Sholom employs, in one modification (Example VII) of its disclosed formula, a combination of acetylsalicylic acid and isopropyl alcohol, this combination is used by Bar-Sholom to treat psoriasis and seborrhea. These dermatologic disorders are totally unrelated to pseudofolliculitis barbae and, in particular, seborrhea and psoriasis, both are characterized by crusting and flaking lesions of the skin, which symptoms do not occur in pseudofolliculitis barbae. Also the condition of seborrhea and psoriasis are not limited to the facial skin as is the case in pseudofolliculitis. Further, while the mechanism of action of psuedofolliculitis is known, the cause of seborrhea and psoriasis remain unknown.
In addition to the Example No. VII of Bar-Sholom, that being the combination of acetylsalicylic acid and isopropyl alcohol, the instant inventive preparation requires two further ingredients to function within the contemplation of this invention, namely, corn starch and aloe vera. Bar-Sholom uses neither of these agents. Also, testing of the instant invention indicates that it is not effective in the treatment of acne.
In addition to the treatment of pseudofolliculitis barbae, it is intended that the present invention will also provide a product and method which will provide relief from pain caused by skin burns of all types and, further, will provide relief of cold sores generated by herpes Type II virus. A yet further application of the present invention is in treatment of simple razor burn irritation caused, after shaving upon skin of all racial types.